


Beside Me

by orphan_account



Series: Hawk's Short Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OC, Post-Apocalypse, Thomas Grayson Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Damian Wayne and Thomas Grayson-Todd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/gifts).



> Thomas Grayson-Todd is Rubitan's OC. For more on Thomas check out her tumblr.

“I liked it better when you were a crybaby.”

Thomas leaned against the cool cement wall as Damian deftly wrapped up his wounded leg. Thomas was biting the inside of his cheek, but otherwise gave no indication of pain.

“You always complained when I cried.”

“But at least I knew what was hurting you.”

Thomas leaned forward and cupped his hands over Damian’s.

“My leg hurts,” Thomas said deadpan, earning a rare smile. 

“-Tt-”

Thomas knew Damian was talking about other things. They had both become quiet. It had been longer and longer since they had met other humans. Had found good steady shelter and fresh food. It was wearing them down.

He didn’t really have the energy for tears anymore.

Damian finished attending his wound and moved in closer. He was warm. The only warm thing left in the world. Thomas leaned against him, head on his shoulder.

His leg hurt. He was cold and tired. His heart was sore and broken. But Damian was warm.

Damian pressed his lips against Thomas’ head.

“Sleep,” He said fondly, “We can spare a few hours.”

“Stay here while I do, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
